particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Republic of Jakania
Jakania (Jelbo-Tukaric: Türjak), known officially as the People's Republic of Jakania (Jelbo-Tukaric:: Türjak Communista Republika) is a Majatran country located on the southern coastline of the continent of Majatra. Jakania is bordered by three countries: Deltaria to the north; Kalopia to the east; Cobura to the west. Jakania is one of the sixteen independent Majatran states. The vast majority of the population are Muslims. The country's official language is Jelbo-Tukaric, whereas English are spoken by the majority , who constitute 90% of the population. History *'Main Article:' History of Jakania Government and Politics (Requires Update) Jakania is a communist multi-party state, that follows the idea of self reliance. It is also described, by most scholars, as a oligarchic dictatorship ruled by corrupt politicians. One of the most influential politicians is Jonathon Davidson. Before,was members of the House of al-Amun until they were overthrown by the Cultural Revolution. The Communist League is the only political organization that governs Jakania and holds complete authority over the government as a whole. The organization has no definite Chairman as it is presided over by several internal factions. However, a faction that acquires the majority seats becomes the Chairman of the Communist League. The Head of State is ceremonially held by Abdullah al-Amun as the Eternal Supreme Leader of the People's Republic and thus will only be ever held by him. After Abullah's death, the office became null and void. The Communist Nationalist Front took the title "Chancellor of the People's Republic" as the de jure Head of State and Head of Government. Jakania possesses a unicameral legislature, the Greater assembly of the Republic, in which 750 state representatives currently sit. Each of the five provinces of Jakania contribute representatives to the assembly, and the number of elected members each state contributes is based directly upon the judgement of their commissar. Administrative Divisions The nation of Jakania is divided into five administrative divisions, called Provinces. The Provinces are headed by a Commissar and governed by their own respective legislature, called "Halkın mahkeme", and own set of laws and armies, but most power rests with the Greater Assembly in Wakanda. Economy Military *'Main Article:' Revolutionary Armed Forces of Jakania Geography The provinces of Jakania are largely divided into relatively distinct biomes. Bogendo and north-eastern Borenu are primarily semi-arid plains, while Hufata and southern and western Borenu are primarily verdant grasslands. Nilaka province is mostly dense jungle, and separated from the arid desert of Sonhata by the Nilaka Mountain Range. There are two sizable rivers in Jakania: one is the relatively short Nilaka River, which begins in the Nilaka Mount ains near Nilaka City, and flows into the ocean near Wakanda. The other is the Dareeto River, which flows from the mountains of southern Deltaria, past the city of Dareeto, and into the ocean, with New Vigara straddling its mouth. Demographics Jakania is known as the largest predominatly Islamic Nation in Terra, however the communist government ignores Islam. The majority of the population inhabits the coastline of the South Sea. Densely populated cities and towns cover the coastal regions almost continuously, including the principal cities of Miamo and New Vigara, as well as the capital and largest city of the nation, Wakanda. This is primarily due to the predominantly dense jungle conditions northwards, which have historically prevented the foundation of large settlements. Nowadays, modern towns and cities dot these regions, but the two primary northern cities of note are the historical cities of Lalaka, bordering Lake Majatra, and Dareeto, founded upon a river in Bogendo. Jakania's population possesses significant diversity in terms of religious beliefs and ethnic makeup, with no single ethnic group of individuals possessing a significant majority of the population. Also notable is the prevalence of religious belief throughout the nation; in past censuses, only a very small number of respondents did not describe their religious beliefs, or described themselves as non-religious. The diversity and prevalence of religious beliefs most likely account for the nation's historical tendency towards religious secularism. Jakania, since its formation, and excluding the short-lived nation of Islamabad, had never had an official state religion. However in 2973, the Jakanian People's Party established the Islamic Church of Jakania as the state religion. Religiously, the nation is predominantly Muslim, with 72.6% of people describing themselves as Islamic; 43.9% of the total population as Shi'a, 25.2% as Sunni Muslim, and 5.6% as followers of Sufism. The Terran Catholic Church's followers account for 21.2% of the population, while orthodox christians account for 3%. 2.1% identify themselves as Jewish peoples. Ethnically, the largest group are the Jakanian people, making up 44.1% of the population. The Roma people make up 35.3% of people, and 16.8% of the population is Majatran. 2.2% of the population are Delic, 1.7% identify their ethnicity as Jewish, and small minorities of Jelbe-Wantuni (0.6%) and Latin (0.3%) peoples also exist within Jakania. Category:Jakania